Serenità
by KatDeLuna
Summary: Elas são modelos. A vida delas é escolher entre Prada e Gucci. Não que Dolce&Gabbana fique de fora. Mas isso foi até que eles aparecessem. : FICHAS FECHADAS:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – **Nada me pertence**, eu só estou brincando um pouquinho ;)

Hey, galera, cá estou eu com uma fic de fichas. Yeap, e eu nunca escrevi uma, porém, tenho muitas idéias e espero que dê tudo certo. Então, eu vou explicar um pouquinho como vai ser a coisa. A história vai ser basicamente focada nas modelos: ela são bonitas, tem dinheiro, são poderosas e querem aparecer, mas elas conhecem _eles_. Yeap, nossos garotos de Ipanema causarão um abalo sísmico nessas garotas. E por que não dizer "e vice e versa"? A vida deles também vai se tornar tumultuada com a chegada das divas. A fic vai se passar principalmente na agência de modelos (vulgo Serenità, por isso o nome da fic) e a pessoa que vos fala será a dona do muquifo (brincadeira, a agência será cinco estrelas, ok? \o/). Eu não sei ainda quantas vagas eu vou ter pra modelos porque eu não sei quantas fichas chegarão _(vocês ao fundo: não me diga_!) então eu vou esperar pra ver quantas pessoas se interessam e escolho :D. Eu também tenho uma vaga pra um(a) repórter. Sim. Afinal, sempre tem um repórter pra ferrar com a vida de um famoso né? \o/ Então se alguém quiser, sinta-se a vontade. Mas tenha consciência de que você vai aprontar muito com as celebridades. A história vai se passar em New York. Yeap, eu amo o Japão, eu acho lá o top do top só que eu não posso escrever sobre algo que eu não conheço e como eu pretendo usar muitos cafés da manhã na Starbucks, muitas compras na Barneys e Sacks e passeios glamurosos na quinta avenida não tenho muitas opções. Contudo, isso não significa que a sua personagem não possa ser Japonesa ou de outra nacionalidade (colocarei a opção na ficha xD). Hm... Isso é resultado, claro, de excesso de Gossip Girl + Sex and the city + O diabo veste Prada, portanto esperem algo nesse estilo. Agora vamos às fichas xD.

_Pares – _Como eu disse que não sei ainda quantas fichas vou escolher, vou deixar as opções bem em aberto, se tiver alguém que não esteja aí e você queira, pode colocar na ficha mesmo assim ;)

Kakashi

Sasori

Deidara

Itachi

Naruto

Gaara

Sasuke

Shikamaru

_Pares Garotas – _Se alguém quiser escrever um garoto, sinta-se à vontade xD

Hinata

Sakura

Konan

Tenten

Ino

Temari

**Ficha pra modelos**

Nome (Nome/Sobrenome/Se tiver algum apelido...) –

Nacionalidade –

Idade –

Aparência –

Personalidade (qualidade e defeitos) -

História (como você se tornou modelo) –

Hobby (o que gosta de fazer quando não está com uma câmera na frente da cara n.n) –

Par –

Como vocês se conheceram –

O que o seu par acha de você –

O que você acha do seu par –

Alguma cena especial? _(opcional) – _

Gosta de–

Abomina –

O que tem no Ipod _(opcional)–_

Roupas do dia a dia e se quiser inventar algo pras seções de fotos, sinta-se _Oscar de la Renta_–

Algo a acrescentar?

**Ficha pra r****epórter:**

Nome (Nome/Sobrenome/Se tiver algum apelido...) –

Nacionalidade –

Idade –

Aparência –

Personalidade (qualidade e defeitos) -

Par –

Como vocês se conheceram –

O que o seu par acha de você –

O que você acha do seu par –

Alguma cena especial? _(opcional) – _

Gosta de–

Abomina –

O que tem no Ipod _(opcional)–_

Roupas que costuma usar–

Algo a acrescentar? -

**Me surpreendam xD e claro, boa sorte** _(boneca de porcelana da cômoda repentinamente diz: se é que alguém vai mandar ficha nessa joça!)_


	2. escolhidos

_**Escolhidos** - finalmente escolhi n.n_

**sakusasuke** - Kyoshiro Santorino – Hinata-chan – Olá xD você tem razão, eu esqueci mesmo TT, mas a intenção era colocar fichas pra meninos também, eu até coloquei as garotas na lista de pares e esqueci de colocar na descrição. Mas enfim... Taí, adorei tua ficha xD muito bem feita, e que o nosso garoto cuide bem da Hina-chan :D

**Pipoca com chocolate 8D** – Giselle – Itachi – Oiê, baby. Então, tipo, eu amei d-ê-m-a-i-s a sua ficha –rouba a ficha e sai correndo pra casa- \o/ e eu queria mesmo te dar o Sasuke porque a Giselle super me chamou a atenção quando eu vi o jeito brasileirinho dela n.n, mas todo mundo quer o Sasuke _–gota-,_ espero que você goste do Itachi-kun ç.ç

**Nuh** – Moyo – Pein – Então, adorei a tua ficha. Nossa, sério, muito bem feita, amei o estilo da Moyo (talvez por eu ter meio que uma queda por punks n.n, mas isso não vem ao caso e-e). Logo quando eu vi me chamou a atenção, muito bem bolada xD aí, logo quando eu vi, eu pensei no Pein ò.ó num sei porque mas eu achei que tinha a ver com a personagem, então me diz o que achou, ok? xD Se você não gostar a gente dá um jeitinho e arranja outro bofe pra ela -

**Kitsuko Myuuki** - Hitsuko no Myuuki – Neji – amooor, adorei tua ficha ç.ç, muito linda, muito bem bolada. Santa criatividade n.n xD mas, eu não consegui te dar o Sasuke TT todo mundo quer ele, disputado-mor ò.ó, mas eu espero que você goste do Neji-san n.n beijoss

**Nandinhabaka-chan** - Angela Sanchéz – Naruto – Ganhou o Naruto-kun - amei a sua ficha, o negócio de ela ser mexicana e de xingar em espanhol eu achei tão fofinho ç.ç \o/ Tenho idéias para a nossa diva mexicana xD espero que goste, bjins

**lúcia almeida martins** – Isis –Sai – Oie xD, adorei suas duas fichas, lúcia-chan, mas eu não esperava receber tantas, então não consegui encaixar a sua outra ficha apesar de ter rido muito com a Hikari, mas eu amei a Isis, tomara que você goste do seu par :D brigada por mandar as fichas, muito kawaiis ºOº

**Kamila-chan** – Jenny Kutch – Sasuke – Olá :D ameeeeei a sua ficha, nossa, muito³ bem bolada, gostei tanto que te dei o Sasuke: e olha que um montão de gente pediu ele, o garoto **é** disputado e-e, mas enfim, tenho algumas cenas em mente pra Jenny xD espero que você gostee da fic, vou tentar atualizar logo n.n

**Bakeneko K.** – Kim – Sasori-danna n.n – menina, amei a Kim, o máximo ela :D ficou com o Sasori-danna, espero que tenha gostado n.n, brigada por mandar a ficha, logo eu posto o primeiro capítulo n.n beijos xD

**Pango I'vie** – Joy – Gaara – Olá de novo Kamila-chan - \o/ sim, sim, eu amei a Joy também, ela me chamou a atenção na hora em que eu li a ficha, eu já até imagino como ela age e tudo mais n.n \o/ espero que goste do Gaara-kun :D Eu adorei a tua ficha pro Naruto também, fiquei super em dúvida, então brigada por ter mandado e me dado tanto trabalho pra escolher _–gota-_ kaopsasok brincadeirinha :X, em partes e-e

**Yuuki-san13** (repórter) – Tsuki – Deidara – o garoto das explosões é todo seu \o/ adorei a ficha, muito bem bolada, adorei mesmo -

**Mari Sushi** – Sano – eu adorei o teu garoto \o/ eu queria poder escolher as tuas duas fichas, mas eu acho que não dou conta se pegar ainda mais personagens _–gota-,_ mas taí, espero que goste da fic xD

**S2DeathAngelS2** – Bekky – Shikamaru – Rodrigo – sem par - Yeap, eu vou aceitar os gêmeos ç.ç adoreii eles xD, arranjei o Shikamaru pra Bekky, espero que você goste n.n brigada por enviar a ficha xD beijoss

**Lilly Angel88**** – **Lina – Kakashi – cara, as suas fichas ficaram simplesmente maravilhosas, me partiu o coração não conseguir encaixar a Billie T.T, mas espero que você tenha gostado de ficar com o Kakashi ç.ç o jeitinho da Lina me conquistou xD

**Gente, perdão praqueles que eu não consegui encaixar \, sério, me partiu o coração deixar algumas fichas de fora i.i, mas é que nem tinha mais par pra encaixar todo mundo **_**–gota-**_**, mas fica pra próxima, certo? Brigada pra todos que mandaram as fichas, vocês são tão criativos ç.ç**

**E pros que entram nessa história maluca, parabéns \o/ eu sei que eu peguei muitas fichas, mas acredite: eu vou dar um jeito de todo mundo aparecer u.ú Brigada e tentarei escrever logo e consequentemente atualizar logo n.n **

**Beijos xD**


End file.
